


Honeysuckles

by ayoungrat



Series: Paraphilia [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Paraphilia, hirsutophilia, maschalagnia, recovering!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since they've seen each other and Mickey can't help but worship even the most odd places on Ian's body.</p><p>maschalagnia - attraction to armpits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeysuckles

They lay boneless with each other after round two, tho neither of them counted it that way since round one was merely thirty seconds of erratic humping and hissing with two loud grunts of release and matching loads of come desperate to see the dim light of the motel room not far from the mental ward Mickey had just picked Ian up from that morning. They felt it would be rude to bother all the Gallaghers with the raw, passionate sounds of their loving reunion; tho maybe not it so many words.

Round two was much slower yet equally desperate. Mickey’s legs wrapped tightly around Ian’s waist, the redhead’s hands snaking around Mickey’s back as the pimp’s held his jaw firmly in place while their tongues played and swirled around each other in a sensual, moist kiss that could’ve gone down in history. They roamed each other’s bodies like they were discovering the human skin for the first time, groping and kneading and licking any skin within reach.

And there they were, their slicked with sweat bodies twisted in the sheets. Mickey tucked himself to lay comfortably half on and off Ian’s body, his hand smoothing over his chest shining from sweat in the moonlight. They’d left the curtains open, not caring if anyone walked by and saw them making love. And now the hoodlum was feeling every inch of his skin, checking to make sure he was actually with him.

"So fuckin’ stupid…" Mickey scoffed at himself as his head lay on Ian’s arm, his middle finger swirling around the redhead’s nipple.

"What," Ian grinned lazily.

"Been huggin’ a fuckin’ pillow for months, man." He got impossibly closer, trying to merge his flesh with Ian’s. "Even used your damn shirt as a pillow case so I could smell you." Ian curled his hand over Mickey’s and held it over his heart. It beat steadily, something they were both grateful for as now it wasn’t beating rapidly with mania or anxiety. It was calm and wonderful. "Stroke my own hair, pretend it’s you," Mickey whispered so maybe Ian wouldn’t here it and laugh at him.

Ian naturally folded his arm and ran his long fingers through the pimp’s raven hair, smoothing it back so it wasn’t in his face. “Like this?” Mickey nodded, nearly starting to tear up at the memories of laying in bed all alone, touching his own locks the same way.

He buried his head in the crevice between Ian’s chest and his arm, unintentionally taking in the other man’s scent. “Fuck…” He took another nose full. “Love the way you smell.”

Ian snorted, smiling as he turned up his nose. “Even my pits?”

Mickey nodded, his nose still buried in Ian’s underarm. He turned to lay on his stomach and moved Ian’s arm up to get in deeper to the smell. His armpit was where his scent was most potent. It didn’t smell bad at all. He’d showered and all that day so now it was just a settled, natural scent and it drove Mickey crazy. It was manly and yet sweet like honeysuckles and there were still traces of his deodorant. He was slightly worried that Ian might be turned off by how he was sniffing him so deeply and adoringly, but the redhead was actually smiling down at him, realizing he’d be doing the same thing if their positions were switched.

Mickey took a bold step and craned his neck to kiss his underarm. The short ginger hairs tickled his lips as he kissed him a few more times, once brushing his tongue against them and taking one more deep whiff.

Mickey re-laid his head on Ian’s shoulder and began to blush like a beet. “Um… was that… was that weird?”

Ian chortled in his throat and held Mickey closer. “No, I actually liked it…”

Mickey was now blushing in the best way. He bit his lip and quickly pecked Ian’s chest again. They laid there, both aware that round three was gonna be a little kinkier than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested a fic involving hirsutophilia of armpit hair, however, I decided to go with general maschalagnia which is simply the attraction to armpits.
> 
> And honestly, this is really just body worship and the maschalagnia doesn't have too much to do with it. Enjoy.


End file.
